The Fearful Yet Unyielding
by Dio Silenzio
Summary: What can the infamous loser do, when he found himself enrolled at the most prestigious Academy for training future Huntsmen and Huntresses, in the most unexpected and possibly illegal way possible? Try not to flunk out? Easier said than done, especially for Tsunayoshi Sawada. Pre-Reborn Tsuna as MC.
1. Chapter 1

Okay just a quick note before you start, **I didn't originally intended to post this right now or possibly ever** since I'm in a state where I kind of obsessed with making every paragraph look good and even concise( which is stupid) and it actually does more harm than good to my writing, suprise... surprise, but I wanted to tell myself that I started this so I have to finish it(hopefully[probably not]), so I posted it anyway.

Anyway, please enjoy and more author notes at the end, just more info about the story.

KHR and Rwby is not and will never be owned by Dio Silenzio, please support the official source material.

* * *

"This is the best!"

In the midst of the night in Vale, a red blur shouted on top of her lungs, Ruby Rose was excited. Due to circumstances involving a high profile criminal she somehow scored her way to an early enrollment to Beacon Academy a prestigious school that trained Hunters and Huntresses to slay the creature's of Grimm which was proposed by the headmaster himself.

Right now as she zips through the city going to one particular place in mind, her head was filling up with fantasies of her being a Huntress, slaying monsters and helping people all alongside her favorite people in the world.

She would be fighting alongside her sister Yang Xiao Long, her Uncle and mentor Qrow Branwen, but the best of all was she gets to be with her best friend!

At first she decided to decline the offer the Headmaster of Beacon to enroll her early into the Academy, her reason being that she was adamant on not wanting to be separated with her best friend, who would be left behind if she takes up the professor's offer. Although it had been of hers to be a Huntress in the future, it could wait if it meant she could share her journey with 'him'.

That seemed to piqued the headmaster's interest. He asked Ruby more questions to try and convince her to accept his offer. Which, after several declines, eventually lead to him asking about her best friend. She answered his questions yet again, and she had to note that every time she gives him an answer a smile would grow on the professor's face.

Imagine her surprise, when the professor told her if she would accept being enrolled in Beacon if her friend was also accepted. An immediate "Yes, Thank you! I'mgonnatellhim'kaythanksbye!" Then she proceeded to run all the way to her friend's house to tell him all about what happened, ignoring the calls of the huntress that accompanied the professor. She should really consider apologizing to the two.

She just couldn't contain herself, to the point that she never asked herself or the professors if what the headmaster did was allowed or even legal. But hey, who cares?

Seconds later, she finally reached her destination. Zipping past the halls of apartment she unlocked the door with the key she was given, and scanned the apartment, eventually finding a figure lying on the bed covered with a blanket.

"Oh my gosh! You won't believe what just happened!" Disregarding any sense of courtesy, modesty, personal space, and security she tackled the slumbering figure and wrapped her arms it, hugging tightly as she buried her face into its chest.

"Huh!? Hieeee! Ruby!? W-what are you- How did- What's happening!?" The figure spoke trying to wrap his currently non-functioning brain on the situation he's in.

"We're going to Beacon together! Isn't that great, Tsuna!?"

* * *

He found it peculiar.

If anyone in Signal academy is to ask about the entity that is Tsunayoshi Sawada, the most likely answers that would be said will be along the lines of weak, uncoordinated, academically challenged, physically lacking, and cowardly. That was the impressions that the certain brunette always gave to other people, and for the most part it was true.

The boy was clumsy to a comical degree, tripping on his own foot, if not in thin air. His stature was anything but impressive, he was lanky and his choice of loose clothing only worsened his physical aspect. On top of all that, when one would think that he would compensate his lack of good physical qualities with a leveled head- he doesn't. Instead he would greet you with a streak of perfectly failed marks, it was a mystery that the boy even managed to get to his second year in Signal Academy. Though there were rumors to kick him out of the school after the year ends.

Indeed the fifteen year old Tsunayoshi Sawada, seemed to be fated to become failure in everything. Which resulted in him being the Student's prime target for harassment, added the fact that the boy was an orphan only added insult to many injuries. Truly unfortunate.

Though, even with the reputation of the failing student had been engraved in everyone in Signal's mind, there was however one exception, and that's what troubled him.

If one was to ask a certain girl, with silver eyes donning a red and black dress. She would tell you countless stories of heroism, kindheartedness, and bravery that revolved around Tsunayoshi, all with awe and admiration that's undoubtedly a sign of infatuation towards the boy.

It didn't add up. The school's profile of the boy completely opposed the stories that came from the silver eyed girl, Ruby Rose. So which one is it? A weak coward, with failing marks to match, or a hero hidden from world to see, with failing marks to match (there seemed to be no way around that.)? Was it just the girl was too infatuated and made any info irrelevant, no. He had talked with the girl, she didn't seem the type that would or could lie to people, or over exaggerate to that degree. Plus, silver eyes always dictate that she and everyone she ever had a close bond with was meant for greater things, and Ozpin wanted to know the great things the two fifteen year old could do.

After days of consideration if he would withdraw his own offer, the Headmaser decided that it would be worth it to have those two in his school to his school. To teach them in Beacon Academy, to reveal and hone the Hero that they could become.

So it was decided, Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, accepted Tsunayoshi Sawada along with Ruby Rose as his prodigies who will enter the school through special considerations. He wasn't really one to gamble, especially with children involve, but he was a man of great curiosity. He is willing to risk his career as the headmaster in hopes to find the Light and Idol that Remnant needed for the longest time.

He just hope's his secretary Glynda, would stop nagging him about his decision...

* * *

~Days Later~

"Ruby, this is a really bad idea..."

Inside one of the airships carrying the future freshmen of Beacon Academy. Two individuals that certainly looked younger than the rest were talking to each other as they try and hid themselves from their schoolmates. First was a boy with spiky brown hair that defied the laws of gravity, big doe brown eyes, pale skin and wore an attire that could only be described as 'casual', unlike most of the passengers as well as his companion, he wore a black and orange hoodie jacket that was loosely fitted to his body like his baggy dark green cargo pants, that had a handgun holster on the waist section. He was the infamous Tsunayoshi Sawada, formerly from Signal Academy.

"Oh come on Tsuna, it's going to be awesome! You and me together in Beacon? That's like a dream come true isn't it!?" Came as a reply from Tsuna's statement, making him sweatdrop at his friend. Truth be told, Tsuna wasn't really keen on going to Beacon earlier than his former classmates back at Signal. For one thing, he wasn't exactly one of the most capable fighter, heck a civilian might have a higher chance of defeating a grimm than him. So it came to as a surprise when his best friend bombarded him with news that they were enrolled to Beacon Academy and will be starting in the new semester, for reasons he was skeptical with.

"But... Ruby, you know I'm already struggling back at Signal, I don't even qualify to be even enrolled in Beacon. I'm gonna wash out after the initiation!" He said to her, drowning on the thought of him getting kicked out of the Academy immediately.

"Give it a chance, Tsuna. I know you can do it." Ruby said locking her eyes to Tsuna's, who in return looked down and lost himself in his thoughts yet again. He wanted to turn back and return to Patch, he was thankful for Ruby's words, but that doesn't change the fact that she was wrong. He was weak, he had no right to be attending in Beacon, especially in the way he did. He knew Ruby deserved to be in this school, she worked hard to be where she is now, but him? He couldn't even stand his ground at the sight of chihuahua's, he will definitely get kicked out the first day of class.

"Okay... I-I'm sorry, we shouldn't have come here. I shouldn't have force you."

The sound of Ruby's saddened voice made him realize that he was giving her the silent treatment for too long. He saw her look away from him, all signs of her previous glee and excitement was replaced with guilt and it honestly felt like a hard slap on the face. Tsuna cursed himself, this was probably the happiest he had seen Ruby, the stories of her dreams she had told him before were coming true earlier than expected, but he just had to ruin it. Some kind of friend he was...

 _'For her Tsuna, for her...'_

"Hey, Ruby I'm... sorry. Forget what I said. I'll... I'll just do my best, m'kay?" He said, though he still doubt his best is enough to get him through Beacon. But Ruby gave him this chance, so he'll try.

"You're...not angry at me?"

No, no he could never get angry at her, especially since he was the problem to begin with.

"No Ruby, I'm not, see?" He then gave her the goofiest toothy smile he could give. She laughed at him, and soon enough, Tsuna laughed along with her, all tension from earlier were now gone and forgotten.

In all honesty, Tsuna doesn't mind any hardships, as long as he could keep making Ruby smile and happy. Then he would endure anything thrown at him.

* * *

Just to throw it out there. **I chose the character of Pre-Reborn Tsuna,** in this story, albeit altered. The panicking loser, that trips on nothing, stutters more than Shia Lebouf on transformers, but will go headstrong against anyone that aims to harm his friends. Not the Gary Stu I wrote a few years ago on my other fics. **  
**

Okay, If that isn't clear enough. **Tsuna is a Remnant native** , **he is also weak as of now. He doesn't have dying will either yet or never, and he is bad at fighting as stated.**

Also, **other reborn character will be appearing later,** but not a lot, don't hope that the other guardians will be appearing because it wont do the story any good to include any of them here. and I also gave a hint in this chapter, which KHR character was revealed, it's pretty easy.

As for Tsuna's semblence, yes he has one now. But I'll be hiding what it is.

I have a lot more to say, but to avoid filling this chapter with AN's I'll end it here. Until next time.

Any kind of a proper response is very much appreciated especially criticism since I want to improve. But, random flames and hate comments wastes more of your time than mine, so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

In all honesty, I'm not yet satisfied with this chapter. Although I am proud I achieve this much.

Oh and sorry if I didn't tell this earlier but... **Tsuna would be Replacing Jaune Arc**. Reason being is that, they would hinder each others development, in the way that I'm doing it anyway. Jaune would be overshadowed, and Tsuna would have to be a generic underdog with hidden powers that will give him an edge over everyone that looks down on him (*cough*lightnovelharemprotagonist*cough*), so I want to avoid that. I want to avoid having similar characters this early on the story.

Anyway I don't want to ruin my own story for you guys so hear you go. more AN below.

No beta. I probably need help with writing this story...

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and RWBY please support the original source material.

* * *

"Woah…"

"Yeah… woah…"

Boarding off the transport ship from Vale to Beacon, Tsuna and Ruby were greeted by the sight of the Academy in full view. Needless to say they were amazed at the aesthetic and architecture of the Academy alone, it definitely deserved to be called prestigious just by looks alone. The two of them walked towards the school at their own pace, while Ruby was taking in the beauty of the school grounds, Tsuna -though awed- cautiously looked around for signs of anyone that graduated from Signal, fearing that if one of them were to see him. They would undoubtedly start harassing him with questions of why a screw up like him was here at Beacon.

"Tsuna look! That guy has a collapsible staff! Ooh ooh! That one's got a fire sword! That girl's gotta…" That got his attention and broke him out of his thoughts. Not even fifteen minutes after getting out of the airship, Ruby started gushing over other people's weapons making him crack a smile. Of course she would be gushing at other people's weapons at the moment's notice.

"Hey Ruby, I think Crescent Rose would get jealous if you keep that up." Tsuna joked, which rarely happened. Ruby then gave him a light glare and a smirk, she liked it whenever he's like that.

"Very funny, but my baby knows that I love her. It's just so cool seeing all these weapons." Ruby said, taking out her Sniper/Scythe hybrid weapon and swooning over it. True to Ruby fashion, she blatantly displayed her preference of weapons over people. Tsuna knew that she only says things like that because, much like him, she was always anxious and awkward around people, making her –although with few exceptions- prefer the company of an anti-air machine gun over others.

He was lucky that he got the chance of being an exception.

"Yeah, I guess…" He agreed, while he didn't exactly share the same views as Ruby, he did know the value of weapons for hunters, and that includes his as well. Leon, a customized black and green, Sig Sauer handgun.

Mass produced, underwhelming in design, unmodified except for its color, the handgun -much like its current user- dulls in comparison to the weapons every huntsman wields but... Tsuna doesn't plan on replacing it anytime soon. The gun was too important, the gun has so many precious memories, and he doesn't wanna lose that.

 _'I'm sorry Tsunayoshi... this, was the only thing we could recover.'_

No, no he doesn't.

"Geez, what is it with you two, at this rate you two will grow old together... Although, that might be the plan from the start..."

"Hieee!"

"What the-!? Yang!"

Breaking him from his reverie, he along with Ruby, turned around to see Yang Xiao Long –the elder sister of Ruby Rose- standing just behind them with her hands on her hips, looking at them critically. She donned her usual cowgirl outfit that showed a lot of… those things, and as usual her luxurious blonde hair was still as free as it had been ever since he could remember.

He reminded himself that Yang took a flight earlier than the two of them, saying that she would go to Beacon with her friends, for reasons he didn't know.

During his time in Signal, Tsuna had been acquainted with the blonde, as an effect of being Ruby's best friend. At first, he was very shy when he met her, Yang was one of the more popular girls at Signal and he knew how popular people mixes with losers like him, but to his surprise the blonde never tried to harass or insult him and was actually accepting of him as a person and as Ruby's friend.

Though, him and Yang never did grow any more than acquaintances.

"So, how's the flight? Did anything romantic happen?" Of course, 'THAT'S' how Yang would start a conversation…

"Y-Yang tha-"

"Yang! Seriously, t-there's nothing going on between me and Tsuna!" Cutting the said boy off, Ruby yelled in embarrassment, her face, starting to match the color of her cape. This had been a regular argument between the two siblings, and Tsuna found that the best solution was too just let them be and leave himself out of it. Yang always had a knack on teasing him and Ruby, much to his chagrin.

"Whaaat? I even booked an earlier flight so you two could have your alone time together." Yang then wore a face of feign disappointment that change to a thoughtful one. "Hmm… kinda think about it, you two already have a lot of those. Maybe I should take Tsu with me sometimes?" she joked, which certainly got a reaction from the red head.

"Not. Funny." Ruby said, glaring at her sister while pouting. Tsuna always wondered how his best friend was able to pull off cute and threatening at the same time.

"Sheesh Rubes, it was a joke. Anyway how are first impressions, so far?" Yang asked as a segue, obviously to diffuse the ticking time bomb.

Ruby, who seemed to also wanted to drop the topic, composed herself which got a sigh of relief from Tsuna.

"It's so cool Yang, I still can't believe we're here." Ruby said evidently still having a little bit of jitters, making Yang smile. Beyond all the teasing, Yang -for the most part- is a caring big sister towards Ruby, so she was glad her baby sister was enjoying her first moments here.

"Y-yeah, and everything looks awesome too…" Then came Tsuna's weak response, truth be told he doesn't really have much time to absorb the feeling of being in Beacon, instead he spent the time worrying about any potential threats in his stay here at Beacon, mainly bullies and strict teachers.

"I know right, the view on Vale's got nothing on this." Yang said as she looked at the academy, but then turning her attention to Tsuna. "Hey, Tsu… I know what you're thinking, and yeah they're here so watch out, especially for Cardin."

...

"C-Cardin's here!?"

"Yeah…"

Well… shit.

"Hey Tsuna. D-don't worry about it, okay? We'll have your back this time, right Yang?" Ruby said as her sister gave an assuring salute. The two knew how bad his bullying gets, and while he was thankful for the offer…

"I-it's fine. Uhm! Y-you two don't have to get caught up. I… can handle it… I guess." For the umpteenth time, he denied their offer. While he was truly grateful to their kindness, he really didn't want them to get involved any further with his bullying. Not after what 'happened' the last time.

Aside from that, he was also no stranger to the school rules of any Academy. The siblings would get in serious trouble if they decide to get in between him and his bullies. And now that Ruby's attending Beacon, he won't risk her opportunity to finally become a full pledged huntress. He'll just have to brave it out again. Besides, Ruby cheering him up through all the bullshit was… more than enough.

"Oh Tsuna…" the concerned Ruby muttered.

"A-ah yeah, I-I have to get to the Headmaster's office for the meeting… I'll be back later, okay?" Tsuna said, trying to break the atmosphere that started to form around them, though poorly executed. He scolded himself at the lame attempt. He should consider asking Yang to teach him her ways. Thankfully though, Ruby caught on, but not entirely.

"Right... Yang, we'll see you later-"

"R-Ruby, you should stay with Yang…"

"What!? B-but Tsuna, I- we-"

"Okay Tsu! Careful on the way there alright?"

Not having the chance to finish, Ruby was restrained by Yang and could only look as Tsuna took off without even looking back. She slumped her shoulders and wore a tired expression, he always acted like this at the mention of his bullies, shutting people out so no one would get caught up in his situation. She felt frustrated at her friend, Ruby knew full well why he was doing it and what he was trying to avoid, but it doesn't mean she wasn't hurt every time. It always felt he was slipping away from her.

Ruby just wished that Tsuna won't forget that she was always there for him. She hoped that two years of friendship will be enough to make him realize that she was always willing to help him, even more than she does now.

"Dummy..."

"Aww… Hey Ruby… Cheer up m'kay? I'm sure he'll come around." Yang said cheerfully while also feeling pity for her sister. Normally she would have punched the life out of any guy that would make Ruby upset, but the brunette was just... too much of a different case. He might not have directly said it, but it was obvious that what he does was for Ruby's sake more than anyone else, and the only thing Yang can do was respect Tsuna's wish to let him deal with the bullies on his own.

Ruby was so lucky yet at the same time, isn't.

"Hey, Rubes come on. The opening ceremony won't start in an hour. I'll show you this cool place I found, you're gonna like it!" Yang can't really help Ruby with Tsuna, but she is a big sister, she won't let Ruby be sad for any longer, not by a long shot.

"…okay Sis, thanks..." Ruby said, with the meek tone that Yang was used to by this point. The red riding hood, through her saddened expression, gave a thankful smile towards Yang. With that; the two sisters wandered off sharing their first moments together at Beacon.

* * *

He felt like an ass whenever this happens.

Tsuna had always felt the need to hit himself on the head for upsetting Ruby. Tsuna knew that she was hurt every time. It really surprises him how the girl wasn't fed up with him by now, he told himself that he needed to make up for it big time.

But… making it up to Ruby doesn't really solve the actual problem.

Cardin Winchester

He grimaced as he walked through the halls while avoiding any attention.

Of all the bullies he had in Signal, Cardin Winchester had been the worst by far. Sure the others would occasionally throw insults at him, sometimes even physical objects, but not a day went by without him being subjected to humiliation courtesy of Cardin, there were even times where the larger teen would assault him out of the blue just because he was in a bad mood. What made it worse was no teacher ever did a thing about it, and if Tsuna's assumptions were right, the professors were thinking that he deserved it -maybe except Qrow Branwen who was probably the... nicest?-. Though, if Tsuna was to be honest with himself, he understood why he was treated like that, and he won't blame them.

With all that said and done, Tsuna can take it, he was used to it by this point. Though now he was in Beacon due to…

He shivered.

The thought of Cardin finding out 'how' he managed to get accepted at Beacon would mean big trouble, especially for Ruby. Tsuna knew how the older teen thinks, he knew the extent of his actions, he knew that Cardin –with enough reason and alibies- was willing to terrorize everything Tsuna cares for, and Cardin knew how much his friend meant to him.

He sighed, his mind filling up with solutions to keep his friend away from the bully. Cardin can do whatever he wants to him, but Ruby will always be off limits.

* * *

He reached the elevator without any other problems on the way.

It came as a surprise that he navigated through the school as easily as he did. Normally he would have lost the minute he traversed on his own, but finding the huge clock tower in the middle of the academy where the office was to be in wasn't really a challenge, thankfully.

He reached for the buttons for the office floor, but he noticed that the elevator was occupied, most likely someone was coming down so he waited. After a minute of waiting, the doors opened and Tsuna couldn't help but stare at the girl that stepped out of the elevator.

He knew her, though not on a personal level. It was really hard not to recognize a person with her fame and reputation. Tsuna watched as she walked and she took a glance at him with a facial expression that he could only describe at curiosity. It wasn't long before she gave him a nod of acknowledgement coupled with a smile, and passed by as he was left standing still on his spot due to nervousness.

When she finally left the vicinity, Tsuna took in a deep breath, trying to recover from what just happened as the feeling of being star-struck lingered.

He just met a celebrity, he heard her name throughout Signal, she was Pyrrha Nikos... she's the girl on Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes!

* * *

He reached the office not long after seeing the famous red head.

He was greeted by the sight of a blonde bespectacled woman with green eyes, she looked strict judging by the stern gaze he was receiving. It actually made him too nervous to talk. Thankfully though, the woman was the one to start the conversation.

"You're Tsunayoshi, I presume?" She asked true to her appearance her voice was stern and cold, making him swallow a lump on his throat.

"Y-yes. I was asked to come here by the headmaster..." he said rather quietly. He noted that the woman was starting to glare at him, possibly in annoyance.

"I am aware of that. We've been waiting for you." She said before walking towards the desk where the headmaster himself was sitting. Tsuna followed.

He looked at the headmaster, he had grey hair, sharp brown eyes covered by glasses, black and green attire, he looked very cool in Tsuna's opinion. Then the headmaster looked back at him, scanning Tsuna with a critical eye, maybe he was underwhelmed by what he sees? Tsuna noticed that the grey haired professor had a quick glint in his eyes that he would have missed if he wasn't paying attention.

Eventually, Tsuna stopped standing in front of the headmaster with the steampunk desk separating the two of them. There was a moment of silence before the Headmaster spoke.

"Greetings, you must be Miss Rose's friend, Tsunayoshi?" He said, the stern yet calm voice of the professor putting Tsuna at ease.

"Yeah, g-good afternoon Head-Prof-uh umm, HeadmasterProfessor Ozpin." well that happened, nice job Tsuna... He looked sheepishly at the two elders, the blonde was shaking her head muttering some words and the headmaster was chuckling, hopefully he wasn't offended by his display of stupidity.

"Either one is fine young man. Although, Professor rolls off the tongue easier." said Ozpin. "And this is my secretary and your future professor, Glynda Goodwitch. I hope that ends our introduction?"

"Y-yes... I-I'll be in your care, Professors." Tsuna bowed lightly, earning him a nod from the two.

"Now let's start with your stay here at Beacon mister Sawada." The headmaster then offered him to seat at the chair provided. Tsuna sat and prepared himself for what the professor had to say.

"As you already know, your presence here at Beacon is a bit controversial. Seeing as, you are attending due to another student's enrollment." Tsuna nodded and the professor continued. "And although I would like to say that you shouldn't think about it and attend school like everybody else, I'm afraid that wouldn't be the case."

It's his grades...

"It's about your grades, Tsunayoshi." He would have sighed if he wasn't in front of the professors. "While I believe that knowledge wouldn't get future huntsmen and huntresses far enough in this Academy and more importantly the outside world, it is still mandatory to... meet certain standards. I hope you understand what I'm talking about."

Well at least he's being nice. Tsuna nodded, saving the headmaster from further discomfort of telling him he was far from qualified to be in Beacon.

"Very well, now into your combat abilities." Fuck... "Unlike Miss Rose, I have not seen you perform in combat Tsunayoshi. And since Signal doesn't have any form of actual combat classes until the last two years, I would have to rely on your physical education records."... Shit!

Tsuna dropped his head, unable to see the entertained expression of Ozpin and Glynda's exasperation.

"Now young man, don't worry. This doesn't mean we'll cancel your enrollment and kick you out." Huh? That doesn't seem right. Shouldn't combat schools kick out useless students like him? Isn't that what was supposed to happen to him in Signal?

"Now don't be too hard on yourself, Tsunayoshi. What happened in Signal won't matter here."

…Was he thinking out loud?

"Yes, yes you are." Of course…

He looked shyly at the headmaster who had the faintest smile in his face.

"I believe that everybody starts somewhere, everybody lacks at something, and everybody has something they excel in, anything... Tsunayoshi, I believe that Signal isn't where your journey as a huntsman starts nor where should it end… and right now, you may know where you are lacking, but not where you are strong..."

"... and I'll be more than happy to provide you the place to find it."

* * *

The interview ended, and as a dazed Tsunayoshi stepped inside the elevator and left the vicinity. Glynda Goodwitch crossed her arms and gave Ozpin a glare.

"It's not too late to send him back, Professor Ozpin." she said, getting her message across with efficiency. She had been opposed to Tsunayoshi's enrollment in Beacon the moment Ozpin told his offer to Ruby Rose that night with Torchwick. Never in her years of following Ozpin's lead did she expect the man to make such a decision.

"Yes, and why would I do that?" she was very much tempted to use her riding crop, the headmaster was being very hard-headed in this ordeal.

"Professor, I can be here all day giving you very reasons as to why, but knowing you. You'll keep them both, regardless." she sighed, she knew the professor was dead set on keeping both Ruby Rose and Tsunayoshi Sawada. She just wished the Ozpin would tell her why he was so adamant on doing so. Ruby Rose she could easily understand, the young lady's display of expertise using a very complicated weapon like hers was nothing less than outstanding, but the boy? She knew nothing about him except for his abysmal performance in Signal, but that was more than enough reason to believe that the young brunette was unfit to be in this school.

"Ozpin, what is it your not telling me?" She asked, hopeful that her boss would explain the meaning behind his action.

He looked back at her, staring at her with a very familiar look. An expression of lamenting.

"Glynda, during my time gathering information about the boy's past, I found some things... that I admittedly shouldn't have." She knew the professor did some research about Tsunayoshi, although she was kept in the dark by choice. So what did he find that made him like this?

"The young man, he..." Ozpin sighed, a crushing heaviness creeping up on his chest. "... He has a very good reason to be blinded by hate, to blame the world for everything that has happened, to be misguided to a very dark path..." She listened, somewhat wide eyed from what the professor had said.

"I want to know why he isn't. Why was the boy I met earlier different from what I was expecting... I want to be able to keep him where he is right now, hopefully even further."

After that speech, the blonde secretary never said a word only giving her silent acceptance. She never pegged Ozpin to play favorites, but she just knew that Tsunayoshi would be a prevalent entity here at Beacon, due to the headmasters intervention.

* * *

Okay, I wish that Tsuna doesn't come out as too much of a downer... I honestly didn't realize how depressing his paragraphs can be, so when I did, I rewrote it entirely.

If **Tsuna** came out as somewhat **obsessive** with **Ruby** , he is. I wont go into further detail, but it isn't as toxic you may think. Unhealthy, but non-toxic. And even though they are bestfriends right now, I didn't make it as a perfect as could be and left some holes in their friendship to fill up for development, so yeah, Tsuna IS kind of an Ass though with good intent. hmmm, next time I wont say this stuff, feels like cheating to explain myself every chapter... ugh.

Ozpin will also play a more active role in the story.

Oh and Pyrrha's part... yeah I kinda shoehorned and half-assed that one...

Oh and the spat between Ruby, Yang and Weiss will still be in the story, I'm not changing a lot of the early interactions between Team RWBY, i just wanted to focus on Tsuna's problems and Ozpin's involvement

Sorry If it was cut short and abruptly but i felt like I dumped way too many scenes in this chapter. I'll try to fit the rest of the episode and the initiation in the next or at least two chapters.

Any kind of response or criticism is welcome, though needless flaming is more of a waste on your own time than mine soooo, it's up to you I guess.


End file.
